One Small Caring (Transcript)
Intro/Title Card :Sharity ::I got your message, the sun is shining ::And the open road is calling our names ::My bag is packed, so are you ready? ::'Cause to lose this day would be a shame ::There's a rainbow waitin', a song is playin' ::And I can't wait to hit the road with you ::There's a rainbow waitin' ::And we got rainbow road-trippin' to do! (Ends with a song with the episode title on a card) Jay: One Small Caring Tummy Trouble/Finding the Traveller's Tree (We start off at Snowblossom’s Palace when the Ponies and the Ninja were sorting out the bond between the founded objects and the Rainbow Generator.) Rarity: How can it be possible for the objects to bond? There’s still two colors left! Spike: Yeah. We still need Yellow and Violet! (Snowblossom came to the Ninja and the Mane Five.) Princess Snowblossom: Guys, I’ve got good news! One of the colors of the rainbow have already founded! Rarity: It is? Spike: What color? Could it be yellow or violet? Princess Snowblossom: I guess you have to find out. (The scene shifts to the hallway, as the Ninja were discovering a butterfly coming out of the chrysalis.) Lloyd: (Gasp.) I saw it. Jay: What is it? Cole: A butterfly that is coming out of the chrysalis, look! (The butterfly made it out of the chrysalis.) Ninja: Whoa! Zane: Welcome to your adulthood, Swell. I’m Zane. Kai: Is that a new pet, Zane? I thought you have the pet falcon. Zane: It’s not only as the second pet, but as a remembrance to my companion Fluttershy, which persuades me that she will be here one day. Jay: Now, I remember what you are going to befriend the butterfly. Cole: And why the butterfly can actually survive, even though the Never-Realm is in eternal winter, you know. Zane: Some species spend the winter as adults, hibernating in holes in trees, in crevices in man-made structures, or in other shelters. Most butterflies that live in cold climates spend the winter as caterpillars, while almost as many spend the winter as chrysalis. Lloyd: So, some butterflies can actually survive in the cold, right? Zane: Indeed. (The Mane Five, Spike and Snowblossom came up.) Twilight Sparkle: Did you found the color of the object? Lloyd: We did. Zane has found the swallowtail, which is a yellow butterfly. He called it, Swell. Kai: It is not only meant for the color bond, it is also an inspiration for him to find her. Applejack: Zane, I believe Fluttershy will be saved in no time. Zane: Thanks. Spike: So we found the color yellow, now the only thing left is the color violet! Nya: And we are the six of us in our team. Who will be the 7th person? Princess Snowblossom: (Starts to make hot chocolate.) I don’t know. Sorla asked me that the seven colors of the rainbow can be easily bond by the rainbow generator. The thing is, who will be the seventh person to find the color, violet. Pinkie Pie: Maybe, Petunia Petals? Or Amethyst Dream? Princess Snowblossom: No, Pinkie. But I will tell you who is the seventh person is? She is my companion, and sometimes call me a sister, right. Jay: Wait a second, who is your companion? (Akita comes in, only find out her face turning green and feeling weakened.) Zane: She is referring to Akita, as the seventh person. Akita: You’re right, Zane. I am the seventh person to bring the final color to the generator, right? Cole: Of course, it was. Then we can save Hope Hollow and the Sixteen Realms. Pinkie Pie: And of course, to save Fluttershy from the VICIOUS Blizzard Samurai! Which is meant that they were imposter. Akita: You get it, Pinkie. We had no time to waste right now! General Vex and the Dazzlings were finding for us, or else- Lloyd: Um, Red. Are you okay? Nya: Is there’s something wrong, Akita? Why are you looking pale? Akita: Oh. The thing is my belly is not well as it seems. It hurts me, feeling like I’m rushing to the bathroom in any minute! Jay: What? The Formling is unwell? Lloyd: Zane, can you check how she’s doing? Zane: (He scans Akita.) She is okay, but the diagnosis is stated that she have food poisoning. Pinkie Pie: Food poisoning?! Wait, what are the cause of food poisoning? Princess Snowblossom: I already made hot chocolate with extra marshmallows for all of you! Lloyd: Thanks, Snowblossom. (Twilight saw the packaging of the marshmallows, with states the expiry date, which is a few weeks ago.) Twilight Sparkle: Stop, Snowblossom! Princess Snowblossom: What? I was going to feed them with hot chocolate. Twilight Sparkle: Did you read the expiry date of the marshmallows that Pinkie Pie gave it to you? Princess Snowblossom: Um, no. Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe that this will make even worse! Expired foods can cause exposure to harmful microbes, which can cause food poisoning! Spike: Not only germs can actually infect the gut, but also destroys the good microbes inside! Nya: I had to admit that Akita will be weaken if there is food poisoning. The Ninja: (Gasp.) Jay: Oh, dear. What if she is unable to stop the Ice Samurai due to her sickness? Zane: She is having a problem inside her gut. Apparently, it also cause someone to get weaken. If she's unable to fight the Ice Emperor and his army, we are unable to save Fluttershy and go back home. Cole: Aw, great. We need to get her strength back! Lloyd: I have an suggestion. Let's cure her. We will know what to do. Pinkie Pie: Speaking of saving Fluttershy and going home, how are we supposed to get back! Applejack: And the Traveller's Tea that was grown in Ninjago is powerless in this realm. What are we going to do? Princess Snowblossom: There is one way. The Mane Five: Huh? Princess Snowblossom: There is an ancient tree that can bring you'll back home. It's called the Traveller's Tree. If you get lost in the realm, you go up to the tree and get the flowers to make Traveller's Tea, get it. Pinkie Pie: Ooh! That means we are going home! Rarity: I said that we get the flowers from the Traveller's Tree and get home in no time! Princess Snowblossom: Wait, girls. There is a beast that guards the Traveller's Tree. He's twenty-five feet tall and covered in red fur and yellow teeth and— Spike: Let's just say, he has yellow fur and red teeth. Rarity: That must be a polar bear! Rainbow Dash: Polar bears don't have red teeth, y'know. Rarity: Then, who is it? Princess Snowblossom: It is the Yeti, I think. Rarity: A yeti? Oh, nothing important, except a living nightmare! Applejack: I know it's sounds scary, but we need the flowers from the tree, get it! Twilight Sparkle: Applejack's right. We are still going to get the flowers from the Traveller's Tree, even though it may be scary. Cole: But what about Akita? We can't leave her and get weaken like that! (Lloyd saw an ill Akita and come up with the plan, as he turned to the rest of the Ninja and the Mane Five.) Lloyd: Alright then. Let's split up. The girls, find the Traveller's Tree and get the petals, while we have to look after Red. Rainbow Dash: I say that it is a difficult situation but, we can! Applejack: Come on, y'all. Let's go and find the Traveller's Tree. Pinkie Pie: (Squee.) Road Trip! Twilight Sparkle: We will see you after we get the petals from the tree. Kai: You said it, Twilight. (The Ninja wave as the Mane Five and Snowblossom leaves the palace.) Kai: Have a safe trip, girls! Nya: Be careful! Cole: Alright then, what are we supposed to do to the sick shapeshifter? Lloyd: Hmmm... (We cut to the bedroom where Akita was in the bed, while the Ninja suggesting how to make her feel better.) Akita: I know my stomach cannot take the pain and suffering. And I feel like being nauseous. Lloyd: I know you're fine, Red. You need to take some precautions, in order to feel better. Kai: So, Lloyd. How Akita can able to get her strength back? Nya: Anyway, there are remedies to cure food poisoning, like you need to rest your stomach. Jay: How is that possible, Nya. It takes days to recover. Lloyd: I have an idea! Cole: What, Lloyd? Lloyd: Why don't we go inside her gut and find the problem? Jay: Going inside the Formling's gut? This is so gross! Lloyd: I know it sounds gross, but we have to save her. It is the only way to get her strength back. Nya: Lloyd, you have the responsibility to save your ally, but how can we go...inside her? We need to go small and enter it? Zane: We can enter inside Akita. Cole: How, Zane? Zane: Our Pinpoint Amulets can enable us to shrink into a minuscule size, and enter the Micro Realms inside her. Jay: Zane! I believe we can go inside her with our Amulets. But where? Inside her stomach, or the large intestine? Lloyd: Zane, which part of her digestive system has the problem? Zane: It is stated that the problem occurs at the small intestine, where the good microbes are. Kai: The small intestine? Are we sure we go there? I hope that we won't be absorbed this time! Nya: Thanks, Zane. But since we have our amulets and shrink down into the size of the microbe, how can we enter her? Cole: I hope we are not getting ingested by her! Lloyd: Don't worry, Cole. We're not going to get ingested by Red. We can go to the small intestine by a shortcut! Nya: Absolutely, Lloyd. Zane, prepare the Land Bounty. We are going for a voyage inside her gut. Jay: Oh, Nya. That realise that we all came together to save her. Nya: Um, yeah. Akita: I know you are able to save me from food poisoning. But, what am I going to do? Lloyd: Red. I believe you need to lie down and get some sleep. That's what nature have to take its own course. Akita: Okay, Lloyd. I am sure I will be fine from now on. (She starts going to sleep.) Lloyd: Sleep tight, Red. (He leaves the bedroom, leaving Akita asleep.) (The Ninja are on the Land Bounty, with the amulets on.) Cole: Lock and load! Jay: It's seems like we are on the relaxing voyage, to save her against the germs infecting it! Zane: What are we waiting for? Kai: Let's get the show on the road. Nya: We're ready. Lloyd: Alright then, here we go! The Dazzlings's plan to stop the Ninja (We move to the Castle of Ice where the Dazzlings and Vex were coming up with the plan to stop the Ninja.) Aria Blaze: Ugh. That Ninja tries persuade the people from the Great Lake and the Yuhidae ponies to stop us and the Blizzard Samurai! Sonata Dusk: I hope so, Aria. But, maybe we should come up with the plan to destroy them, right. Aria Blaze: If you mind that the Ninja tried to deceive us that Star Swirl the Bearded trap us in the human world, we tried to seek Aspheera to banish him to this realm, but since we are here, we can able to ask the master for this. Sonata Dusk: Wait, if the Ice Emperor scolds is for not destroying the Ninja and the ponies from the another realm, will it be possible? Aria Blaze: (Sigh.) Let's ask General Vex, he will know what to do. (The scene shifts to Vex, as he watches Akita resting in her bed, using his tablet. Adagio came in and discover something unexpected for their rivals.) Vex: I can't believe it! The wolf shapeshifter is unwell. Now, we can stop the strangers from ruining the entire realm. Adagio Dazzle: Precisely, she is weaker than I thought. She won't able to attack us, because sick people don't attack strong villains. Vex: Indeed, Adagio. Huh? (He looks at the Ninja using Forbidden Spinjitzu to shrink.) Adagio Dazzle: What now, Vex? Vex: The strangers! What are they doing? (Adagio took Vex's tablet and saw the Ninja.) Adagio Dazzle: No! It can't be! That Ninja tries to cure her using the Forbidden Spinjitzu and their magical amulets! In the Intestinal Micro-Realm/Meeting Diamond Spark (The Land Bounty bursts out of the portal and land onto the intestinal floor, which can slide through.) Ninja: Wheeeeeee! (They landed in the Field of Lymphs. They laughed.) Cole: Wow! I can’t believe we’re inside Akita’s body. Kai: Yeah. Everything inside this Micro-Realm is so supple. Zane: This is where we are. We are inside the Intestinal Micro-Realm. The realm which is a microscopic view of the intestines. Cole: Huh? We’re inside one of Akita’s intestines? Gross! Jay: Better not go for the large intestine. It smells like rotten flesh and has fecal matter! Lloyd: Relax, Jay. We’re not going to the large intestine. Nya: I believe so, Lloyd. We are inside the small intestine. It feels like I’m going to relax. (Sigh.) Lloyd: Whoa! Everything’s sounds peaceful and pristine. It look like we are exploring in the underwater world. Zane: I know it sounds relaxing Lloyd. The small intestine is where most chemical digestion takes place, and absorbs the nutrients to the bloodstream. Jay: Please don’t tell me you’re going to the large intestine after this! Nya: It is easier to explore inside the small intestine, because of the natural beauty that are home to the microbes. The villi, a finger-like projections on the wall, is like sea anemones, which makes it beautiful. I think you’re right, Jay, going to the large intestine is the worst idea. It sounds nuts! Kai: Same here, I found it muddy. Cole: And the cake has turn into leftovers, which is why I hate going there. Lloyd: Don’t worry. We are here to look for the problem. The food poisoning occurs at the small intestine, so you may not need to worry about. Jay: Phew, what a relief. Nya: Hey, wanna go for swim? Kai: Okay, sis. But I had to tell you, I hate going underwater! (The Ninja went outside the Land Bounty, and realise that they were floating.) Lloyd: Whoa! I can swim. Most likely it is because of gravity? Zane: It is because the small intestine is filled with intestinal juice. Kai: Swimming in intestinal juice? (Sigh.) Despite grosser, it feels so buoyed up. Nya: (Laugh.) The liquid resistance of this Micro-Realm, makes us float easier. Look, I’m doing the underwater somersaults. Whoo-hoo! Jay: Check it out, I’m doing the worm! (Laughs.) Cole: How about swimming like a mermaid? Zane: Could be possible to swim, right. Lloyd: Come on! Let’s explore inside the small intestine, and feel the flow through it. Ninja: (Laugh.) Kai: (He feels the villus.) The villus feels so rough. Why is it? Zane: They are microvilli. They are responsible for absorbing the food. Kai: (Sigh.) It’s so warm and fuzzy. Lloyd: Y’know, I like exploring inside the small intestine. It makes me feel calm and peaceful, and relieve stress. Nya: Yeah. The higher the concentration of the intestinal juice, it will be easier to flow as we swim through the villi. Then, we can explore the culture with the gut flora. Cole: I can’t wait to see it! (Lloyd stops and feels the intestinal wall with a gentle touch.) Lloyd: Don’t worry, Red. We can save you from getting food poisoning. (He smiled, as he swim deeper inside the small intestine to catch up with the Ninja. We saw Akita resting happily, due to the gentle touch given by Lloyd.)